Words for the Tributes
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: An acrostic poem I've made with each of the lead 74th Hunger Games tributes. Each letter includes a word or phrase to match the personality, demeanor, or actions of the tribute during the games.
1. Marvel

**Author's Note:** Ok guys, I'm just trying this out. I've always wanted to write this fan fiction so here it goes. I'm writing acrostic poems for the lead tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. Depending on the success I may eventually write some for other Hunger Games characters. I appreciate reviews and hope you like these. I'll try to update often. Thanks and enjoy! :) Marvel was a career we never learned very much about. We know he was responsible for Rue's death and that he was Katniss's first kill. We may never figure out if Marvel was just a ruthless career or if he had a backstory, but I'm thinking he was a tough young man who was trained like so many to fight until death in the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>urderous

**A**ustere

**R**ue's killer

**V**ictim of the games

**E**nduring

**L**ance


	2. Glimmer

**Author's Note: **Here's Glimmer's, she was harder than Marvel, but I hope it makes sense. I'm looking forward to writing Cato and Clove's next. Remember to review and enjoy. Thanks. Glimmer is one of those characters who is pretty, but seems to have no brains to back it up. She gravitates toward the bow and arrow like Katniss, but doesn't even compare. I don't think the Glimmer really knew how to use the bow, I'm guessing that she just picked it up to keep the other careers from thinking that she was a weak team member and needed to be taken out. I guess the tracker jackers beat them to her.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>orgeous

**L**ethal

**I**gnorant

**M**annered in interview

**M**oneyed

**E**xaggerated

**R**ecurve bow


	3. Cato

**Author's Note: **This is Cato's. I sort of wish his name was longer so I could write more about him. I always found him to be an interesting character that I would have liked to know more about, how his life was like before the games and why he turned out to be such a killer. He and Clove were my favorite careers. He was strong and cruel, but deep down I'm sure there was a reason for it that we will never know. Anyways, Clove is next. :)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>areer

**A**dhered to his goal

**T**rained to win

**O**ut to kill


	4. Clove

**Author's Note: **Clove. I always thought of Clove as someone trained to be deadly, but deep down knowing what she's doing is wrong, but ignoring that fact. She seemed quite clever and feisty and she truly could've killed Katniss if it wasn't for Thresh. I was also always curious if there was something between Clove and Cato. Especially when Clove called out for him in her last moments and he begged her to stay with him. Next should be...Foxface I believe. Since I'm going in district order if I'm missing anyone important let me know. Thanks again. :)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>rafty

**L**ived for the games

**O**bstinate

**V**icious

**E**ager to win


	5. Foxface

**Author's Note: **Hi again. Here we go...Foxface. To me Foxface was always a bit of a mystery. I mean, she never spoke in the book and the only time I noticed her speak in the movie was during her interview with Caesar. We never learn her real name either. I think of Foxface as someone soft-spoken, solitary, and very cautious. I think that's what helped her the most during the games, but it was also the cause of her downfall, following Peeta and eating the berries he didn't know was the poisonous Nightlock. Like Peeta said in the movie, "[she was] maybe too clever..." Then again, thanks to Foxface (and Rue of course) Peeta and Katniss were able to recognize Nightlock and use it to their advantage in the end, ultimately saving their lives.

* * *

><p>By the way, if you didn't know, Xenophobia is a fear of people you do not know who come from other places.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>ast

**O**pportune

**X**enophobia

**F**aint voice

**A**te the berries

**C**landestine

**E**lusive


	6. Thresh

**Author's Note: **Thresh. Without Thresh Clove would've killed Katniss. Thresh always seemed very tough, but deep down had a soft heart. He especially had a soft spot for little Rue, his district partner. He saved Katniss because she helped Rue and that proves that he's honorable. He spares life when he can and sticks up for those he cares about. We may not know much about Thresh since he stayed hidden often, but I consider him a good person. Rue is next. Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy my poems. :)

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hreatening

**H**ead high

**R**ough

**E**vasive

**S**pares life

**H**ulking


	7. Rue

**Author's Note: **Rue was such a sweet, innocent character. She was a bit mysterious, always hidden in the trees. I always thought Rue would be pretty with her dark skin and golden brown eyes and she certainly was in the movie. Rue also had a love for music and had such a harmonious voice. The mockingjays fell silent for her just like Katniss. Rue looked as if she was simply asleep amongst the flowers Katniss covered her in after she was killed by Marvel and Katniss felt as if she was a little sister like Prim. Rue was at peace. She was a reminder that there was still innocent beauty in the world. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks and enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eady to help

**U**ndercover

**E**uphonic


End file.
